1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-phase motor is known, and is driven to rotate when three-phase AC current is supplied from a power source. In a case where the power source is a DC power source having a predetermined voltage, a controller is necessary for switching a winding current, so as to supply the winding current having different phases to winding wire having plural (e.g., three) phases, respectively.
JP-A-2003-204654 (US2003/0127921) describes a control circuit unit that is arranged parallel with a shaft of a motor and that is connected to a housing located on an output side of the motor.
However, when the control circuit unit is arranged parallel with the shaft of the motor, a size of the whole device becomes large in a radial direction. In a case where the motor and the control circuit unit are integrally connected to each other so as to make the size of the whole device smaller, if there is a clearance between the motor and the control circuit unit, a foreign matter may enter the device through the clearance.